1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using infrared sensor modules and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device using infrared sensor modules that is capable of reducing power consumption and extending durability of infrared light sources and sensors and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a touch screen is an interface between an information communication device using various kinds of displays and a user. The touch screen is an input apparatus that enables a user to directly contact the screen using a finger or pen for interface with the device.
The touch screen is configured so that a user touches buttons provided on the display using a finger to manipulate the screen interactively and intuitively, and therefore, people of all ages and both sexes can easily use the touch screen. In recent years, therefore, the touch screen has been widely applied to various fields, such as issuing apparatuses in banks and public offices, various kinds of medical equipment, tourist information systems, information systems in major facilities, and traffic information systems.
Based on how touch is recognized, the touch screen may be classified as a resistive type touch screen, a capacitive type touch screen, an ultrasonic type touch screen or an infrared type touch screen.
Although the aforementioned touch screens provide different advantages, the infrared type touch screen has lately attracted considerable attention because of minimized pressure applied to a touch surface and convenience of arrangement.
The infrared type touch screen includes three infrared sensor modules disposed at three corners of a liquid crystal display panel. Each of the infrared sensor modules includes infrared light sources to emit infrared light and sensors to sense incident light. The light emitted from the infrared light sources is incident upon a light receiving unit by a retro-reflection plate disposed at each side of the liquid crystal display panel, and a touched position is recognized by the sensors.
In the infrared type touch screen, however, light is continuously emitted from the infrared light sources, and the light is sensed by the sensors, even when the touch screen has not been touched for a long period of time. That is, even when a touch operation has not been actually performed, the infrared light sources and the sensors are driven, which increases power consumption. The increased power consumption reduces durability of the infrared light sources and the sensors.
Also, the three infrared sensor modules are disposed at the corresponding corners of the liquid crystal display panel. For this reason, interference based on direct light between the infrared light sources facing each other occurs with the result that a touch waveform is interfered with, and therefore, touch performance is lowered.